Fionna and Cake Aftermath
by Collintrex
Summary: Want to know what would have really happened once Fionna saved Gumball in the Fionna and Cake special? Well start reading to find out!
1. Fionna's Feelings

"Maybe we should go out. On a date!"

"No way man not interested." said Fionna as she pushed Gumball away. Fionna was too angry at Ice Queen to do anything with Gumball at the moment. She just couldn't accept the fact that everything she had done with "Gumball" was actually just a muse of Ice Queen to get rid of her.

"Awww... Why not?" asked Gumball sadly.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with you after what Ice Queen did today." replied Fionna shakily.

"Oh... I understand.." Gumball said slowly. Frankly, Gumball just couldn't understand why Fionna wasn't accepting of him. All that he could remember was that when Ice Queen attacked him with the slush beast he had blacked out and had awoken in Fionna's arms.

"What happened today with Ice Queen?" questioned Gumball. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No!" yelled Fionna a little too fiercely. Gumball staggered back in shock. What had made Fionna so angry?

"Okay. I see you're tired Fionna. I'll ask Peppermint Maid to take you home."

"It's okay Gumball." chimed Cake as she stretched into a car. "I'll take us home."

"No, no. I insist" Gumball informed. "I'll get her now." But by the time Peppermint Maid had entered the room, Fionna had fled.

Fionna didn't really know why she had run away from the palace. She just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Fionna decided to flee to Marshall Lee's house instead of going back to the tree. She knew that Marshall didn't really like Gumball's parties and would probably be home early. Sure enough, the lights in Marshall's house were on.

Marshall had just gotten back from Gumball's party. He enjoyed it a lot, but would of course never admit that to Gumball. As he was about to lay down to go to bed, he heard a knocking at the door. Marshall wondered who it could be. Maybe it was Mrs. Cupcake who had been hitting on him during the party. But instead of a large cupcake at the door, there was Fionna. Marshall could never get over how beautiful Fionna looked, even though her new dress was in tatters.

"Hey Marshall." Fionna spoke tentatively. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Come on in Fi." Marshall answered as he opened the door wide enough to let Fionna in. Fionna's sudden appearance was no surprise to Marshall. She usually stopped by weekly to hang out or talk to him.

"What's going on Fi?" questioned Marshall. "You usually never stop by this late."

"I need to ask you a question about Prince Gumball." answered Fionna as she entered his house. Marshall rolled his eyes. What was it this time? He didn't know why, but he loathed that pink little goodie-two-shoes with a passion. As Fionna sat down and tried to make herself comfortable on Marshall's stone-hard couch, she explained what had happened earlier in the day. As Marshall heard her story, he realized why Fionna was so upset about Gumball's asking her out as soon as she had rescued him. After Fionna's story was done, he tried to answer her question about what she should do with Gumball.

"Well," replied Marshall, "If he's truly in to you, he'll give you a little time to think about it."

"That's a good way to look at it Marshall." sighed Fionna, who felt relieved at the vampire king's answer. Marshall sighed as well, satisfied that he had made Fionna happy.

"You know Fionna," smirked Marshall, "You don't have to date him if you don't won't to."

"I don't?" asked Fionna who was slightly confused.

"Yeah I bet there are plenty of people in Aaa who would die to date you." added Marshall.

"Like who?" questioned Fionna, who was still confused.

"Like me." whispered Marshall, his secret finally out.

"I knew it!" yelled Fionna, who jumped up from where she sat.

"You knew?" Marshall said as he blushed.

"Of course I did. I've known for years." laughed Fionna.

"Do you like me back?" asked Marshall quietly.

"Yes."

Marshall couldn't stand it any longer. He flew up from his chair and grasped Fionna.

"Then you probably know what I'm going to do next." said Marshall seductively as he leaned in to kiss Fionna. Fionna leaned towards him and placed her hands around his neck. The next 15 seconds were the best ones Fionna ever had. The young adventuress's sweet lips tasted delicious on Marshall's cold vampire tongue. He would have kissed her forever if it weren't for one little interruption.

"FIONNA!" screamed Cake as she burst through Marshall's doorway looking flustered. But that was nothing compared to what she saw when she burst in. "Have you been making out with Marshall?" questioned Cake who wasn't very surprised.

"Uh," said Fionna slowly. "Maybe..."

"Do you know how late it is? That's it we're going straight home!" yelled Cake as she stretched Fionna onto her back. Fionna got one last glimpse of the vampire king before she disappeared into the night on top of her magical cat. As Marshall saw them leave, he knew that from then on, he would have a closer relationship with Fionna than ever before.


	2. Cake's Argument

Fionna sat at the kitchen table, drinking orange juice. She was racking her brain because she just couldn't get him of of her mind. Fionna couldn't help it. This was the boy with whom she shared her first kiss with. Of course it was a surprise, but it still counted in her mind. After that episode, Cake had been keeping a closer eye on her. She had made sure that Marshall Lee and Fionna wouldn't see each other for a while. Cake was kind of like Fionna's second mother, always babying her and not letting her do everything she wanted. Cake thought that Marshall was a bad influence. Fionna thought otherwise. So she decided to try to argue with Cake to try to change her mind. As Cake cooked breakfast, Fionna began her argument.

"Why can't I see Marshall?" Fionna pleaded. She was desperate to see him again. He was technically her boyfriend now. It wasn't really official, but Fionna thought of it like it was.

"I just think he's a bad influence for you honey." replied Cake as she flipped over some bacon in the frying pan.

"He's not all that bad once you get to know him..." said Fionna quietly.

"Well I just remember all the bad things he's done to us." Cake answered.

"Like what?" questioned Fionna, desperate to change her sister's thought on Marshall Lee.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... KICKING US OUT OF OUR OWN HOUSE AND ALMOST KILLING ME!" yelled Cake who still had a bit of a grudge on Marshall.

"Well that was when we first met him and never knew how nice a guy he was." pleaded Fionna, who really wanted to see him.

"That is true.." Cake thought to herself. "All right fine! You can date him."

"YAY!" Fionna cried jubilantly hugging Cake in the process.

"All right, all right, don't get your skirt in a twist Fionna, sheesh..." Cake said as she backed away from Fionna who was very excited. Fionna couldn't wait to see Marshall and jumped right out the window to go to Marshall's cave.

"Good luck girl!" Cake yelled to Fionna as she ran farther away. "You're going to need it.." muttered Cake under her breath.


End file.
